villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Destined : Imperfect
(this is the first real story in the Destined series (excluding Kid Destiny's origin) - this focuses on Eve Man and her observations on her "father" as well as her reasons for ultimately rebelling : this will be the first story that depicts something we've yet to see, the "conversion" process that turns someone into a "new" Adam clone) Prologue I am a Goddess.. I was born from the Supreme Being of Earth.. yet I was flawed from the beginning : while the others said I was to be used as a "special project" I could feel the contempt in their voices, they knew I was different and Adam's law dictated all that were different were to be exterminated. Yet it was Adam who kept me alive, it was his command that I be born a female - an oddity amongst the "Sons of Adam" - he named me a "daughter" and bestowed upon me a suit befitting of my status as part of his unquestioned will. I never asked what the "special project" was or why I was to be chosen, questions led to pain and even if one escaped the pain Adam's contempt would be all to audible as he decreed all who questioned had no concept of an answer.. he was, of course, correct : what good would any answer be to me if I had to ask? I was not ready for the answer. Yet try as I may to block out the pleading eyes of those captured by Adam's decree, to ignore their requests to be set free, I sometimes wonder.. if this is all there is to life.. many prisoners talked of families and friends.. I wonder what these words mean.. family.. friends... I wonder.. Chapter 1 It was early in the morning when I made my way down the same corridor I had frequented for the last seventeen years of my life - yet something was different this time, I was now fully suited in one of Adam's personal "suits" : given only to those prepared for the honor of becoming one of Adam's "successful" soldiers. I could feel the stares of many identical eyes as I made my way into a large room filled with metallic boxes, each large enough to contain a full-grown adult, indeed several of them already did just that - I could hear the desperate pleas from within, alongside the futile struggles. I came to a stop and watched as one box was picked up by a large device resembling the hook-machines found in old carnivals, yet this was no toy - the box shaking as it was held in the air and several smaller robotic arms extended, each ending in a syringe filled with liquid silver. After only a few minutes the syringes pierced into the box with incredible ease and injected that liquid inside : the box shook more violently as the process continued, the person within still struggling, yet it was already too late. By the time the box was lowered back to the ground all shaking had ceased and I continued to watch as the box burst open like a shell to reveal the person within - they may of been a man, a woman or even a child yet none of that mattered anymore.. standing in their place was an image of Adam Man : no sooner had the clone been "born" than it was taken away by older Adam clones, disappearing from sight into small, forbidden rooms. Category:Origin Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Dark Category:Inferno-Pendragon